Unity
by LovelyLynn92
Summary: "Niklaus if you insist upon drawing sketches of Caroline Forbes nude in your sketchbook, then I suggest you find a better place to hide it."


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries now will I ever.

I got this idea after watching Dangerous Liaisons last night. When I saw that Klaus could draw I thought it was cute. And when he gave Caroline that picture of her with the horse I immediately thought of Titanic of the scene when Leonardo DiCaprio was drawing that picture of Kate Winslet nude. And then This story was born!

You all should appreciate me right nowI have a midterm this week in Biology and Journalism and instead of studying I'm posting this story for You guys! Oh well I'm enjoying this story far too much I had to write it I was giggling the entire time writing this.

Art Term- Unity: A feeling of completeness is created by the use of elements in the artwork.

* * *

><p>When Elijah entered Klaus' study a week earlier he almost stopped in shock at the sight of Klaus holding a very familiar black book and sketching it with an almost manic look in his eye.<p>

Elijah hadn't seen Klaus use his sketchbook since Katerina was a human. It seemed that Klaus' hands meant for delicate drawings turned hard and callused from violence, trading his passion for art and beauty for the passion of chaos and destruction.

So why?

Why after all these years had Klaus taken up his talent once more?

Oh sure he knew Klaus hid his art under different names and hid his talent like it was shameful after turning into a vampire, but why was he no longer afraid of showing his talent now?

Elijah was curious as to why his little brother was acting this way, granted he was glad to see his brother picking up his passion and not secreting it away but…

"Klaus what are you doing is that…?"

And just like that whatever spell had compelled Klaus to draw in the open stopped and Klaus jumped flung his pencil away from him so fast and hard it hit the wall and splintered to pieces.

He grabbed the sketchbook and as quick as he could stuffed it inside his jacket pocket. Then finally did Klaus deem to look at his face set in a way as if to say ' what are you talking about I'm completely innocent' but trying way to hard.

"Nothing".

Elijah couldn't help but blink in confusion.

"But I thought"-

"You saw nothing".

This time Elijah was pretty sure his eyebrow was twitching.

"No I'm pretty sure I saw"-

"No Elijah you saw nothing, absolutely nothing".

At this point Elijah folded his arms and gave Klaus that stare that said ' I'm the older brother here so you should come clean now before I m make your life Hell', the one that seemed to work so well on Klaus when he was a child.

But it seemed somewhere between leaving childhood and becoming a teenager Klaus seemed to become immune to that stare… how unfortunate.

Klaus stood up and turned to look at him rebelliously.

"I'm going for a walk, it seems I can't get any privacy in my own house".

Elijah rolled his eyes at how childish the whole thing was. Really this whole debacle was so reminiscent of a concerned parent catching their teenager with his stash of porn, it was laughable.

In fact simply thinking of that situation made Elijah chuckle at the absurdity.

If only he knew how accurate this parallel was.

A week went by and Elijah didn't catch Klaus with his sketchbook, which made him believe Klaus went underground with his little activity.

He was once again in the library looking for his copy of "Beowulf" when he found it.

He was reaching for a book when he accidentally knocked another one over. The binding fell off and Elijah bent to pick it up, starting when he found the familiar old archaic lettering.

Property Of Niklaus

Elijah knew Klaus' sketchbook was akin to his journal and therefore his most private feelings and thoughts, and he should do the right and honorable thing and put the book back where he found it and respect his brother's wishes.

But unfortunately for Klaus, with the memory of Klaus daggering him, Elijah's curiosity of what was in the book, plus the age old feeling of satisfaction that one gets when they know they hold the object of their siblings' humiliation made Elijah say "To Hell With that", and crack open the book and read it.

Elijah even went and poured himself some wine to savor the moment and create dramatic effect.

The first page was a drawing of a flower, it wasn't very good but it was obvious that the drawing had talent and the artist was inexperienced and new to the whole sketching think.

The next one was better it was a drawing of a horse, and if Elijah was certain that was Klaus' first horse a gift from Elijah himself.

The next one was even better than the last, it was a drawing of a eight year old Rebekah, Elijah chuckled at the memory remembering Rebekah constantly complaining that she couldn't sit still any longer.

The next one was of their mother Esther, she was leaning down with Henrik and picking sage smiling at something he said. Elijah felt his heart clench at the memory of their mother's betrayal and the sorrow that came with the memory of how painful it was for Klaus to have to kill their mother not once but twice.

Not wanting to relive that memory Elijah flipped on. The sketchbook varied from pictures of birds to architecture to people, they were all remarkable and Elijah couldn't understand why Klaus was so adamant on keeping the sketchbook private.

Then he turned the page again and blinked.

Was that … Caroline Forbes?

Sure enough it was. Her face was clouded in agony and there was a man holding her but the artist deliberately left his face shaded and dark so Elijah couldn't read his features. The embrace was so intimate that Elijah couldn't help but feel that there was a certain meaning here.

The next one was of her sleeping peacefully. Elijah raised his eyebrows at this but turned the page again.

This one had a picture of Caroline examining a package a stern frown on her confused face as she examined a beautiful bracelet that Elijah knew Klaus had stolen from Anne Boleyn during her reign as Queen.

The next one was of Caroline in her dress from that horrible ball a couple of years ago, but Elijah was astounded by how beautiful she looked in that dress, Klaus had even gone to the effort of coloring this picture. Caroline looked like she was full of light and her smile was angelic as she laughed.

The next one was of Caroline looking at a horse, her face calm and reflective as she studied the creature her lips hooking into a smile that was reminiscent of the Mona Lisa.

Elijah shook his head it would seem that Klaus fancied this girl quite a lot to give her so much attention in his drawings then he turned the page once again.

The drawings were all of Caroline Forbes. A picture of her getting out of a car pushing up her sunglasses and grabbing her bag, a picture of Caroline as she changed her face into a vampire, Caroline in a cheerleading uniform.

Elijah shook his head as he turned the pages and stared down at his brother's obsession. "Honestly Niklaus just man up and ask her out already", Elijah murmured as he took a sip from his wine and turned the page.

He choked and spat his wine out.

There was once again the star of Klaus' journal Caroline Forbes, but it was what she was wearing that made Elijah spit out his wine in shock.

Caroline Forbes, Barbie vampire and reigning Miss Mystic Falls was posing seductively in the most complicated and ravishing lingerie he had ever seen in his life. The top was a bustier with a colorful silk bow that made her already impressive cleavage push up and it matched with a glittering necklace that Elijah knew matched Ann Boleyn's bracelet Klaus had stolen. Her panties were frill and silk with silk ribbons criss crossing everywhere and stockings. Klaus had her posed as she was pulling of a silken robe her eyes and moth holding seductive glee, the other arm that was already out of the robe crooked up a 'come hither' gesture.

If Elijah was human he might have blushed, he could certainly feel heat rising in him, like a man possessed he turned the page again.

And started again.

Oh. Good. Lord.

This time Caroline was completely nude, not a stitch of clothing on her. He could see the man she was with was holding her and they were obviously in the act of making love. Caroline's breasts were free and exposed and she had her head thrown back with a look of rapture and pleasure. Her face was one of pure bliss.

The rest of the journal found Caroline Forbes in more and more compromising positions all of them nude, all of them incredibly seductive.

The last page was of Caroline asleep a blanket covering most of her but not all, Klaus had obviously drawn this with a tender and sweet hand. But surprisingly while Caroline was nude that wasn't the main attraction of this page.

Elijah's eyes were drawn to her left hand, which was intertwined with another, a much more masculine hand but on Caroline's hand was a ring.

It was obviously an engagement ring.

Elijah closed the book feeling stunned.

Thank God it was Elijah who found Klaus' little black book with his dirty little secrets and not Kol. Klaus would have never heard the end of that.

Were these pictures of Caroline fantasies or … memories? It was obvious that Klaus loved her, as despite all the pictures of Caroline in all her nude glory there was never anything crude or tainted about them, there were tender and compassionate as if Klaus desired to make Caroline feel that to love her so intensely like never before.

Elijah was a bit miffed. Klaus had the tendency of not staying the night in the house he would leave for days sometimes and then return. It was obvious now where he was going and whom with. Elijah knew that Klaus wasn't as close to his family now, and that Klaus was always a private person, but it stung to know that Klaus was in a relationship and was in love with a beautiful kind woman and Elijah only managed to find about from Klaus' sketchbook where he recorded the precious memories of their secret trysts.

"What are you doing"?

There Klaus stood before him a look of sheer terror on his face.

Elijah subtly looked to Klaus' left hand, no ring. So… that last picture wasn't a memory of his relationship with Caroline, that last picture was Klaus' desire then?

Elijah stood up and brushed his suit of lazily and walked over to his little brother.

"if you insist upon constantly drawing pictures of Caroline Forbes nude, then I suggest you find a better hiding spot".

Elijah handed the book back to Klaus smirking in amusement at his little brother's dumbfounded face.

Elijah turned to walk past him before he shut the door he turned around.

"Oh and Niklaus".

Klaus turned to stare at him his face guarded and wary.

" I insist you invite Caroline over for dinner tonight. I want to get to know the girl you plan on marrying".

* * *

><p>Ha Ha poor Klaus! I have a older brother myself who does not respect my privacy at all so I feel his pain!<p>

Well Reviews and Construsctions are always welcomed!

With love LovelyLynn!


End file.
